sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonic e os Superpilotos
=Sonic e os Superpilotos = EDITAR COMENTÁRIOS COMPARTILHAR---- em:Disney Junior shows, Sonic o Ouriço , Animated television series e mais 4 Conteúdo http://pt.sonictails22.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey_e_os_Superpilotos_Vers%C3%A3o_de_MinnieSonic28# ocultar#Mickey and the Roadster Racers ##Format ##Voices of ##Composer(s) ##Number of seasons ##Number of episodes #Production ##Producer(s) ##Production company(s) #Broadcast ##Original channel ##Original run #Contents #CastEditar ##Main castEditar ##Recurring castEditar #Series overview Editar #EpisodesEditar ##Season One (2017-2018)Editar ##Season Two (2018-TBA)Editar =Sonic and the Roadster Racers= EDITAR COMENTÁRIOS (119) COMPARTILHAR---- ASSISTIR 01:24 Christopher Robin: Official Teaser Trailer [1] ''Sonic and the Roadster Racers'' FormatEditar Animated series Voices ofEditar Bret Iwan Russi Taylor Daniel Ross Tress MacNeille Bill Farmer Nika Futterman Carlos Alazraqui Michelle Ruff Dan Green Composer(s) Editar Mike Barnett Beau Black[2] Number of seasonsEditar 1 'Number of episodes'Editar 26 ProductionEditar Producer(s)Editar Rob LaDuca Mark Seidenberg Production company(s)Editar Disney Television Animation BroadcastEditar Original channelEditar Disney Junior Original runEditar January 15, 2017[1] – present SourceMickey and the Roadster Racers is a madcap car-racing adventure for preschoolers featuring Sonic o Ouriço , Cream a Coelininha , Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles o Equidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo a Planta, Manic o Ouriço and Vanilia a Coelininha It is the successor to ''Sonic Boom ''but this series, however, isn't interactive. Also, instead of a full-length 22-minute story, this series contains two 11-minute stories. The show premiered on January 15, 2017,[1] on Disney Junior and programming blocks around the world so the series takes the Sensational Six and their uniquely personalized vehicles on humorous high-spirited races around the globe plus hometown capers in Hot Dog Hills. On March 15, 2017, it was announced that the show had been renewed for a second season.[3] ContentsEditar http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey_and_the_Roadster_Racers# hide#Cast ##Main cast ##Recurring cast #Series overview #Episodes ##Season One (2017-2018) ##Season Two (2018-TBA) #Gallery #Videos #Trivia #Home media #External links #References CastEditarEditar Main castEditarEditar *Bret Iwan as Knuckles o Equidna *Russi Taylor as Vanilia a Coelininha *Daniel Ross as Sonic Classico *Tress MacNeille as Cream a Coelininha *Bill Farmer as Miles Tails Prower *Nika Futterman as Cosmo a Planta *Carlos Alazraqui as Sonic o Ouriço *Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose *Dan Green as Manic o Ouriço * Recurring castEditarEditar * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Mr. Bigby * Jim Cummings as Pete * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow and Hilda Hippo * Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake * Nika Futterman as Cuckoo Loca * Rob Paulsen as José Carioca * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Series overview EditarEditar EpisodesEditarEditar Season One(2018-TBA)EditarEditar #New Happy Helpers / Cream´s Tea Time July 31, 2018 #Cream´s New Roadster / Tails´s New Roadster May 29, 2019 #Tails´s Garage / Sonic`s New Roadster June 20, 2019 #Cosmo´s New Roadster / Amy´s New Roadster July 4, 2019 #Knuckles´s New Roadster / Vanilia´s New Roadster July 12, 2019 #Classic Sonic´s New Roadster / Tails Gas July 19, 2019